


John Sheppard's Day Off

by FlyBoy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyBoy/pseuds/FlyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody needs a day now and then to just be a slug and do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard's Day Off

One of the perks of being in charge was that John Sheppard got upgraded living quarters in the city – not that he saw them much, but nonetheless he had them available. So when the rare day off appeared on his schedule, coinciding with a lack of attacks by crazed zombies or sentient machines, Sheppard decided for once it was time to take advantage on one of his few perks.

The day dawned sunny and clear, as did many on their new planet. The daytime temperature had been quite comfortable lately, bordering on quite warm. Sheppard sat reclined in the Ancient equivalent of a chaise lounge on the spacious private patio adjacent to his quarters enjoying the quiet and his morning cup of coffee.

Even though he had arisen from bed only a short time earlier, and despite the caffeine infusion, he found that the gentle breeze and the warm temperatures were making him feel lazy and sleepy. He returned to his room briefly to retrieve his sunglasses and to pick up a book and then returned to the deck.

As he started to sit back down he realized that there was no particular reason why he needed to wear anything. After all, he was in the privacy of his own quarters. No one could see him from anywhere in the city. He had noticed in the bathroom mirror lately that he was getting a rather pasty white appearance over too much of his body, so a little sun would do him some good.

In his younger days he had sported a beautiful bronzed tan over most of his body, the result of long days surfing and enjoying other outdoor activities. But lately his missions had been taking him to ice covered planets more than anything else. Even though it went against some of his ingrained training, he tossed caution – and his boxers – to the wind and sat back down naked – except for the sunglasses, of course.

He laid back and relished the feel of the warm sun on his naked body. It seemed daring to some degree until he thought to himself, "Geez, you don't get out much anymore. There was a day when …"

The book he was reading – some light fiction that was popular back on Earth – was good but had strong competition from the sun, gentle ocean breezes, and the accumulation of too many long days of work. Before another page had been turned the book had fallen forward and sleep had captured John Sheppard.

He awoke about an hour later, deciding that it was time to turn over before he burned his tender bits and the rest of the front of his body. He thought about how the chaise lounge could be made to recline and was pleasantly surprised to see the item automatically adjust to a flat position. "Nice!" he said before turning over to sun his backside.

Despite the hour of sleep he was almost immediately once again asleep. Since it was his day off he had left his radio ear piece on his night stand. For a change it was good to not have the voices of so many people clamoring for his attention simultaneously.

However, as a result he was not able to hear the repeated calls from Major Lorne. Since it was very un-Sheppard-like for Sheppard to not respond to radio calls, Lorne was becoming worried that something had happened. At the door to Sheppard's quarters he used his gene to override the lock code and let him in.

Not finding the Colonel in the room he noticed that the patio doors were open. Stepping to the door it took him a moment to spot his commanding office splayed out on the chaise lounge as naked as the day he was born. Pausing for a few moments to avoid hyperventilating with lust, Lorne tried to compose himself while also taking in every tantalizing curve and crevice on the Colonel's beautiful body.

Lorne nearly jumped out of his skin when, without moving a muscle, Sheppard said, "Getting a good view of my ass, Lorne?"

"Jesus! Colonel, don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Just checking to see if you were ok. You've been standing there for awhile. You checking out my ass?"

"Yes. NO. I mean no, sir!"

Deciding to play with his second-in-command a little, he asked, "You've never seen a man's naked ass before, Lorne?"

"Lots of times, sir."

"You make it a habit to check out men's asses?"

"What? No, sir."

"Just mine, then?"

Without looking at the poor man, Sheppard could tell that Lorne must be blushing seven shades of red. Deciding to give the poor man a break he rolled over onto his back and commanded the chair to return to a more upright position. Grabbing his sunglasses he put them back on and said, "What can I do for you, Major? You do know it's my day off, right?"

"You never take a day off, Colonel."

"And that's why I really need this one, Major. So, with that in mind, this had better be good. Better than you just wanting to check out my ass – even though it is a nice one, if I may say so myself, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir. NO. I mean, no, sir."

"What's wrong with my ass Lorne?" he asked as he rolled onto his side, exposing his ass once again before rubbing one hand over it and then slapping it suddenly to see if he could make Lorne pass out.

Somehow Lorne managed to hold it together, responding, "Nothing, sir. It's a lovely ass, sir."

"Damned right it is. One of the better ones, if I may say so, since I can't seem to get a simple compliment out of you today."

Blushing deeply once again, Lorne dropped his eyes to the floor and tried to focus on breathing – that plus willing his dick to not spring to life in a horribly embarrassing circumstance. While Lorne tried to find a Zen-like peace, Sheppard asked, "You ok, Lorne? You don't look very good."

"Sorry, sir. I'm fine, sir."

"Good. I would feel terrible if the sight of my ass made you pass out with fright. Think of the blow that my ego would take from such a thing happening."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Lorne muttered to himself, wondering how he was going to extricate himself from this situation.

Feeling a bit rested and a bit frisky, Sheppard decided to toy with his catch a little bit more. He slowly raised one hand to rub his flat stomach. From there he raised his hand to his hairy chest to rub one nipple until it was pointy.

"Lorne, I really think you should sit down for awhile – you don't look so good."

"Actually I think I will, sir."

"Good choice, Lorne. I would hate to see you go down – fall down, that is. I wouldn't want to have to get up to pick you up off the floor."

Plopping himself down into the other chaise lounge a couple of feet from Sheppard's chair, Lorne put his feet up and tried to focus on breathing. "Oh, yeah, that's better."

"Breathe, Lorne." Sheppard put his head back and soaked up the sun while he waited for Lorne to recover. The sunglasses prevented Lorne from seeing Sheppard's eyes. Sheppard wanted to give the impression that his eyes were closed when in reality he was carefully watching Lorne to see what he would do.

Thinking that Sheppard wasn't watching, Lorne surreptitiously started looking over at Sheppard's beautiful – and naked! – body. "Why," he wondered, "did the man have to be so damned adorable?"

Being the perfect cat he allowed the mouse to become comfortable before pouncing. As Lorne grew more bold in checking out Sheppard's body, including his dick, Sheppard suddenly said, "Whatcha looking at Lorne?"

Lorne involuntarily jumped at the sound of Sheppard's voice. "Jeez! Stop doing that to me! Please, I want to live to see 40, not die from a sudden heart attack at 35!"

"Hey! Don't blame me if I get you all excited."

"What? No! No. You just keep catching me off guard."

"You're only off guard because you're checking out my perfect body – and my dick." Reaching down he grabbed his dick and shook the head toward Lorne. "It is a nice dick, though. See how it has nice length, and a perfect head. It's brought me a good many hours of pleasure over the years."

"We're not having this conversation," Lorne chanted with his eyes closed. "We're not having this conversation. We're not having this conversation."

"Oh, but it seems like we are, though, Lorne. I was laying here all peaceful, enjoying my first day off in – well, way too long – when you came barging in here drooling over my ass and now the rest of my admittedly very nice body."

"Not conceited at all, are you, sir?"

"Just feeling playful today, Lorne."

"I can tell, sir," Lorne said with a glance toward Sheppard's crotch. "Having fun, sir?"

Without realizing that he was doing it, Sheppard had held onto his dick and worked it a little until it started to lengthen. Instinctively his hand started stroking the growing erection until he was nearly rigid.

Now it was Sheppard's turn to be embarrassed. "Oh, jeez. Sorry, Lorne. Instinct, you know." He turned to his side away from Lorne frantically looking for something to cover his erection. Unfortunately, though, there was nothing there. Deciding that it really didn't matter he said, "Screw it. These are my private quarters and this is my deck. If I want to be naked out here, it's nobody's business but my own. If I want to pop a woodie, it's nobody's business but my own. Hell, if I want to jerk off out here, it's no body's business but my own." Sheppard laid back and put his hands behind his head, letting the gentle breeze waft over his erect penis.

"I'm so glad you don't have an ego, sir," Lorne joked.

"Are you mocking me, Lorne?"

"Never, sir."

"Glad to hear it."

"Still, do you think you could stop saluting quite so exuberantly?"

"Hey, don't complain to me – talk to him," he said pointing with his chin toward his erection. Bringing his hands back down, he said, "What did you want anyway? And remember, this had better be good since, in case you haven't heard, this is my day off!"

"Good thing – I'd hate to have you dress like this for a staff meeting or an off-world mission."

"Lorne – bite me," Sheppard said with a smile on his face.

"Careful, sir. Remember – you have a lot more exposed than usual. A bite in your current, um, condition, could be dangerous."

Sheppard pulled his legs together and up toward his chest, instinctively covering the tender bits. Simultaneously he scowled at Lorne. "Don’t even think about it!"

"Hey! You're the one who started it telling me to, and I quote, 'bite me'. That plus laying there with all your" (waving his hand in the general direction of Sheppard's crotch), "goodies out on display for all the world to see."

"Hey! They're my goodies and they don't get out much anymore. They needed a little sun. And I distinctly remember locking the door. Someone must have broken in to my private quarters," Sheppard complained. "But returning to the central question – what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Um, I can't remember. Something distracted me." He stopped to think for a minute. "Oh, yeah, McKay was looking for you. He needs you to activate something."

Sheppard smiled and turned his head toward Lorne. "Nope. This light switch is not flipping anything on today."

Looking down to Sheppard's crotch, Lorne smirked and said, "Care to rephrase that last point, sir?"

"Listen carefully: this is my day off. Unless the city is burning down around us, I don't want to be disturbed."

"I know, sir, you're disturbed enough as it is."

"Thank you."

"I mean, I can't say I've ever had a conversation with any of my commanding officers while they reclined completely naked on a deck chair. You're not exactly typical in that regard, sir."

"Good. I like to be distinctive; you know, bring my own personal style to my work."

"Oh, yeah, you've got style all right."

"Hey, I distinctly heard a mocking there, Lorne!"

"Never, sir."

Neither spoke for a couple of minutes before Sheppard looked over to Lorne and noticed that the man was sweating. "Say, Lorne," he started.

"Uh, oh. Why didn't I leave when I had the chance!"

"Too late. You're here … and you're sweating … and I'm naked."

"No argument on the naked point, sir."

"Agreed. But what I was going to say is that this is very comfortable – except for, you know, being woken up by an uninvited guest – so I think you should shed your clothes and soak up some of this sun."

"Um," thinking quick, Lorne said, "I'm on duty, sir."

"I can relieve you … of duty, that is."

Already sweating because of the sun, Lorne found himself sweating even more with the direction this conversation was taking.

"Interested in being relieved, Lorne?"

"Um, I'm not asking, sir."

"And I'm not telling, Lorne," Sheppard said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I really didn't see any of this coming, sir."

"Lorne. I'm sitting here with no clothes and a great big ole hard on – I think you can drop the 'sir' – and your pants."

"Oh good, sir."

"Hey! What did I just tell you about the 'sir' stuff? Do I need to take you over my knee, Lorne?"

Lorne muttered to himself, "If anyone's going over a knee it should be you!"

"What was that Lorne?"

"I said, 'if anyone is going over a knee, it should be you!"

"Feisty now, are we?"

"No, I just think someone needs to slap some sense into you occasionally."

"Oh, really? And you think you're up to the job, Lorne?"

"Someone needs to do it, sir. I would consider it a service to everyone on Atlantis."

"Lorne, there's that 'sir' again!"

"Sorry, sir. Um, John."

"Better. It will be better still when I see less cloth and more skin."

Lorne hesitated. This was a most unorthodox situation, but then he should have expected no less from John Sheppard. The man certainly was not your typical spit and polish military commander, although Lorne could see some spitting and polishing potentially in the near future.

Sensing Lorne's hesitation, Sheppard said, "Lorne. Do you want me to make that an order? I will if I have to."

"I'm sure you will, sir, ur, John. Sorry. I really should get back to work. I've got so many requisitions to finish before the Daedelus arrives, all of those personnel evaluations I need to finish, not to mention reconciliation of the ammo locker with the logs, …"

"Lorne! Strip! Now!"

"Yes, sir," he said pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm sure that if I hear 'sir' one more time before you have your pants off I'm going to spank you."

"Hum, promise?"

"I thought you were going to take me over your knee. Rethinking that plan? You intrigue me, Lorne. Come on, let's see the merchandise."

"No pressure, I see."

"Get 'em off now or I will do it for you."

"In your dreams! I could whup your ass any day of the week."

"My, my, someone's getting very cocky." Sheppard smiled slyly at Lorne for a moment. "Lorne, you're disrupting my mellow mood. Get your clothes off. Do not make me stand up and do it for you."

Kicking off his boots, Lorne pulled off his socks, unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Standing beside Sheppard wearing only his boxer shorts he turned his back before dropping those as well.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Sheppard observed, "Nice butt, Lorne."

"Stop looking!"

"Why? You got a good long look at mine earlier! My everything for that matter. Come on, let's see the Full Monty! Turn around."

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Lorne turned around and raised his hands in the air. "There. Satisfied?"

"Not yet, but I have high hopes for the afternoon!"


End file.
